Because theft is a significant problem in commercial ski areas, various types of ski and pole locking devices have found their way to the marketplace over the last decade. While these locking devices have achieved a certain degree of commercial success because of the need for this type of product, their success has been limited because of the high manufacturing costs of these locking devices customized for the ski and pole market. A large part of the cost is due to their integral locks that cannot be used for any purpose other than locking skis and poles.
There have also been provided in the snow-ski market a plurality of straps designed particularly for carrying skis, but insofar as I am aware none of these carrying devices is also capable of locking skis to a fixed abutment in the commercial ski area.
It is the primary object to the present invention to ameliorate the problems noted above in locking and carrying skis.